UnderLove: The Love Life of Marrigan and Sans
by HelloTheyCallMeSuck
Summary: This story is bad and if you decide to read it then you have no life.
1. Chapter 1

one upoan a time therer was a beysutaiulldf 18 year old griol named marerigan and she was in lopve withj sane the skeletojnn so she decded tothat today would be the perfect time time to whether ot was godd to if the feelinsg very retuberdne from if sanz felt dtqa tne saame way about her. but she was fukiong stuck with her fuckingew little sisterdnnamed panya who also loveded sanx but shje was only like 10 years old so she was way toon youndgr for hims. they lived toreiuls hauise and went to tha showin hwrew sans and his botrether payuris livingsn ion. she nocked onnda doour, 'hoet yeb marriagans i wasn';t expectiong you tcum here come in." snas said.

"hiya sans!" panya sqidd flirtingly. sans cribgheddc. he let them in the house and tey met papyrus, "grettings huamn girlds!" he gretunhbgf, "we will have some fuck in here!" he broigtygf all onfthe spagfiyetekly he cocked inat her forced into ujtobthe w girlans mourtys rejejegqziHWOAXNAIEGXYWXNWQDHJQVIP w8213T7867981298M9812,;MOEOQ UIZDD2Z HEKZ39UQD z8D2Z98Q,NJK uhBkN IKABNSQXIQBDKENDOPEHDKEBDIENDKEN Hey I found Cap Lock!

Panya went out to play in the snow with Papyrus which meant that Marrigan and Sans were home alone. Marrigan was very blush because she was in lpve with sNAZ but she didn';t know if the cunfass her feilings. but she was suddenly filed witr deterimantination and GRABBED SANS BY THE HANDS! "SANA I LUV YOU!" marraihgfun cried. Sans was so touched, "I loveu too, Marrigan." he confesed. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! This was toatlly unexcepted! How new that Sans loved Marrigan to? They started to cuddle and kisss but Marrigan wanted to stop because papyrus and Panya would be coming back soon and Panya would be realy realy hurt seeing her crush with anotgher girl esopcxecilay her big sister. she tried pushing him awya but he was so persistant and she couldn't resist.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You're still reading this? Whatever. This chapter is a lemon so it's not for anyone under the age of 18! Wait a minute, kids are going to read it anyways so what's the point? It's the parents' fault if the kid is able to get away with this anyways. Well, read and don't enjoy!**

Sans and Marrigan were making out for quite some time and as time passed, they got even more turned on. They wanted to HAVE SEX! They didn't care if someone would walk in at this point; they just really wanted to have it. Marrigan took off her black sailor fuku and underwear. Sans couldn't help but gaze at his girlfriend's nude body; she was thin but still very curvy, her skin was pale and absolutely perfect and her tits and ass were HUGE! Sans grabbed her by the waist on placed her on the couch so that he was on top and he start to lick her nipples. Marrigan arched and moaned in pleasure. Seeing that his girlfriend was enjoying herself he decided to go further and started to fondle the other breast, "Oh, oh, oh Sans," Marrigan moaned. He the decided to switch to the other breasts. Oh, was Marrigan enjoying herself. She didn't want him to stop. But Sans did stop and started lick her until he reached a certain part of her body.

Sans was now licking her pussy! Marrigan was feeling extreme ecstasy at this point; this was much better than Sans sucking her breasts. He also made sure to pay special attention to her clitoris. Marrigan moaned Sans' name very loudly and she trembled. The sounds of pleasure coming from Marrigan turned Sans on; he wanted her now. He pulled down his shorts enough to reveal his nice, large and fat light blue penis he made with his magic. He climbed on top of her and positioned his dick in front of her entrance, "Marrigan," Sans started, "This may hurt a lot since I'm so huge so I want you to brace yourself." Marrigan nodded in response. Sans sighed and slowly inserted his dick inside of Marrigan's vagina. She cried out in pain; her maidenhead was broken so she was officially no longer a virgin. Sans was still for a while since he wanted his girlfriend to get used to the feeling. After a while, Marrigan nodded as to tell Sans that it didn't hurt anymore. Sans responded thrusting into her slowing, coming back out, rinsing and repeating. Marrigan loved how much effort Sans was putting into pleasuring her, "Sans, fuck me harder, Sans!" She moaned in pleasure. He did as she had told him.

"Oh, I can't wait to get inside and eat!" Panya exclaimed, "I love eating fried chicken!"

"I'm excited too, tiny human! But, mostly because this is my first time trying it," Papyrus replied. The duo were returning from the overworld where they had just bought KFC for dinner. They were looking foward to spending some quality time at home, especially Panya since she decided to buy some chocolates for Sans. Of course, they visited Toriel and got a Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. They were soon very close to home and they could hear Sans and Marrigan moaning, "Hmm, sounds like the two are wrestling, " Papyrus assumed, "And I think that Sans is winning. It's good knowing that he's finally doing some exercise!"

Panya liked the thought of Marrigan and Sans wrestling because there'd be a high chance that made they didn't like each other. Papyrus opened the door for both him and Panya to find that Marrigan and Sans were having sex on the couch but Panya was very unaware of what they were doing because, of course, she was a child. Papyrus was enraged and disgusted at what he saw, "SANS AND MARRIGAN, ARE YOU TWO MAD?" Papyrus screamed in anger, "MAKING LOVE IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH THE TINY HUMAN, PANYA, WITH US? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Panya winced when Papyrus said making love because she knew that meant that Sans and Marrigan were doing something romantic, thus they were in love. Tears began to run down her face. Sans and Marrigan, however, weren't paying attention to what was going on and they ended up having the best orgasms of their lives; Sans filled Marrigan with his hot cum. Papyrus, digusted, took Panya and decided to go back to Toriel's House. Toriel noticed right away that Panya was crying, "What's wrong, my child?" She asked.

"Sans... And Marrigan... Were Making Love," Panya muttered.

"MAKING LOVE?!" Toriel wailed.

Papyrus folded his arms, "And they were doing it in the living room too," he added.

"Oh, the poor child must be traumatized!" Toriel knew this especially because she knew that Panya was in love with Sans, "Oh, you poor thing. Just sit right here and help yourself to some pie; I'll go find Poo." Though it may be very odd to call on another child, Toriel only did it because Poo managed to help Panya the previous times she dealt with heartbreak.

 **AN:If you're a fan of EarthBound, you might have realized that this story will be a crossover of UnderTale and EarthBound. Knowing how most EarthBound fans feel about Undertale, this is very heart-breaking news. But this is my crappy story and I can do whatever I damn well please with it! (Quietly apologizes)**


End file.
